


To Hell With It

by Raven_Valentine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean tries to hold back, Destiel Forever Fic Challenge, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Trapped In A Closet, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Valentine/pseuds/Raven_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas try to hide from some witches and get trapped in a small storage room, pressed up against each other, too close to hide anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell With It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for the FB group Destiel Forever (love me some SPN family <3 )
> 
> PROMPT #19  
> Cas and Dean have their first kiss when they're on a hunt and have to hide in a very tight spot, both of them pressed up against each other. Dean battles with himself about his feelings but can't hold it back anymore and just goes for it.  
> (Submitted by Lukas Ravencroft)
> 
> As English isn't my first language, please excuse my mistakes...
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Enjoy!

Dean and Cas were alone on this hunt, Sam was back in the bunker getting healed by Gadreel or whatever he was up to but now the older brother was seriously doubting that it had been a good idea to take Cas with him. The former angel wasn’t helpless, he was a great shooter, always hitting his aim and he could also defend himself with his raw hands, Dean had made sure that the raven haired knew how to protect himself. Still, ever since Cas had fallen Dean was afraid that his friend might forget that he could get killed, no, like any other human, he feared that he would lose Cas sooner or later and – damn! – he wasn’t even able to imagine it without feeling the hot sting of tears behind his eyes. Those eyes were now looking for Cas by his side, knowing that they were both in danger but Dean was more afraid for Cas than for himself. Who would miss a fool like him anyway?

 

The two men were surrounded by witches and there were even more closing in on them, making an escape impossible. So they were trapped in this house with no way to get out of here without getting killed and Dean’s brain was racing through the little possibilities they had left. Cas stood right next to him, they were shoulder to shoulder, ready to defend their lives as best as they could. Hell, Dean would give his own life to make sure that Cas got out of here but maybe they had another chance left. The hunter spotted a gap between the women who came closer slowly, trying to trap the men right where they were and he figured that this was their last chance. He could see the door that lead to the basement over the shoulder of one of the witches and prayed to whatever God there was that it would lead to a backdoor or some window. At least they had to try. The hunter’s hand searched for Cas’ and he interlaced their fingers between them, hidden from the witches, to pull his friend with him if need be. A tingling sensation ran up from his fingers, through his arm and straight to his stomach and he had to suppress a shiver. Cas didn’t give any sign, he didn’t look down at their hands, he didn’t flinch or shiver, he just stood there, his blue eyes glaring daggers at the women who threatened their lives.

 

Before anything could stop them, Dean began to run and yanked Cas with him who followed on his heels. This man had learned too much on their hunts, he had already a hunter’s instinct and it kind of hurt Dean that the once angelic being was now so human… No time to think about it now, they sprinted towards the door and threw it shut behind them, running down the stairs into the dark basement, the only light coming from small windows by the ceilings that weren’t more than slits, letting in a little light so that the two men found their way through a corridor.

 

“Maybe we’ll find a backdoor.” Dean said over his shoulder, never letting go of Cas’ hand, pressing his fingers together around the other man’s so they wouldn’t get separated in some way. It was stupid, he knew, Cas was old and smart enough to care for his safety but still Dean felt the need to care for him. He was like a mother hen when it came to his best friend…

 

“There!” Cas said and pointed towards a heavy steel door at the end of the corridor. Dean sped up his pace and within seconds they reached the door but found that it only lead into a cramped little storage room, full with shelves and food and other things. The hunter wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what everything was… With panic in his green eyes he looked around but this was the only door and the only thing that could buy them some time. Just when his free hand grabbed the door handle, Dean heard the witches run down the stairs to the basement and without thinking further about it, he grabbed Cas’ shoulders and pushed the slightly smaller man into the tiny room, slamming the door shut behind them, pressing his back against it in the hope that he would keep those fuckin’ bitches away from them.

 

“Call Sam!” Dean said to Cas who was already reaching into his jeans pocket, grabbing his cell phone to call for backup. It took him just a few seconds to inform the younger Winchester that they were trapped and needed help, then he hung up and put the phone away again, squirming against Dean’s body in this cramped space.

 

“Aww… look they try to hide in our own home.” The voice of one of those witches said through the door and then Dean could hear the alarming sound of a key being turned over in the lock. They were tapped!

 

“We will keep you two pretty things in there until we need you.” Another voice drawled and then they could hear steps retreating from behind the door. Dean sagged back against it but it didn’t give him enough room, Cas was still pressed up against him and it looked as if they had to stay here a little bit longer.

 

“Sam will come and get us in a few hours.” Cas said reassuringly and tried to wiggle away from Dean to give him some room but it didn’t work. They were standing so close together that their noses would touch if they both stood upright. Dean gulped. He always avoided to get that close to Cas because he didn’t trust his own feelings but there was no way to escape from here, soon. So he shook it off, pressed it into a faraway corner of his brain and heart and tried to concentrate on breathing evenly.

 

“If the witches don’t kill us before my brother gets here…” Dean grumbled while pressing his body even closer to the door, flattening himself against it to get away from the warmth Cas radiated.

 

“Have faith, Dean” Cas answered with a little smile that made the hunter just plainly stare at his friend’s gorgeous face. No! His friends face. It was nearly dark in here but Cas’ eyes still seemed to glow and Dean wasn’t sure if he loved it or hated it. His heart told him that he loved it, that he loved every little thing about his best friend but his brain hated it because Dean Winchester wasn’t weak! He wouldn’t fall for an angel – a male angel even. Or ex angel but Dean still thought of Cas as his angel and maybe this was where things and feelings slipped out of his control…

 

“Yeah, whatever.” He mumbled and then it got silent in the small room, except from the little noised their clothes made when they shuffled a little to get more comfortable. It wasn’t possible for Dean to get comfortable in here, Cas was too close and his mind started to imagine things he didn’t want to see before his inner eye but he had no chance to escape, there was nothing to distract him from all this and so he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Of course Cas saw his discomfort – how could he not?

 

“Are you okay, Dean?” He asked in his deep voice that always sounded as if he had gurgled with whiskey after brushing his teeth… It was so deep and calming but right now it had Dean on edge because he liked it too much and couldn’t get away from it. From Cas. From his feelings.

 

“Everything’s fine, thanks…” Dean answered, not opening his eyes, not daring to look into Cas’ ocean blue gems that were too blue to be true and that mesmerized him ever since he met the angel back in Bobby’s barn.

 

“Are you suffering from claustrophobia?” Cas asked then and Dean could fuckin’ _feel_ the head tilt of his angel. He knew him too well and he knew that this adorable gesture would always follow such a question. Green eyes opened and Dean looked at Cas. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, now, and he could see enough to make his stomach tingle again. Claustrophobia! Why hadn’t he thought about it before? It wasn’t a good idea to let his feelings take over, they shut down his brain and he really couldn’t risk letting down his guards. It was dangerous, their job could get them killed within the blink of an eye and Dean was more than afraid that it would kill Cas and he couldn’t do anything about it. So he had to try. He knew that everyone he loved died and even if it wasn’t like that, he was still just a dumb, stupid hunter...

 

“Claustrophobia….Yeah. It’s a little crowded in here.” Dean managed a fake smile and he could read on Cas’ face that it wasn’t very convincing and his lie hurt Cas, it was obvious on his handsome features. Fuck, he had sworn that he would never do this again, he had thrown him out of the bunker once and the look on his friend’s face had haunted Dean for days and nights until he had Cas back by his side and he never wanted to see that again. But there it was and he couldn’t leave it this way. “Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled and averted his eyes again. “This is a bad situation, being trapped in here and all.” ‘And all’ meaning being pressed up to the man he could barely resist when they weren’t even that close. The dubious look on Cas’ face indicated that he still wasn’t fully convinced but he let the topic drop and it got silent around them which was even worse.

 

With his back pressed close to the door Dean’s legs soon got tired of this strange position and he had to shift a little to stand upright again, now being more than close to Cas’ face. The former angel didn’t seem to mind at all that they were nearly kissing and the hunter was sure that it was due to that personal space issue that Cas had, ever since they had met. Maybe angels never learned that other people needed a little room to breathe and so the raven haired just stared into Dean’s eyes, his gaze never faltering as if he was trying to look into the very core of Dean’s soul. It was these moment that Dean loved and hated the most: Cas’ unafraid stare, the strength behind these eyes and the beauty of them took his breath away and before Dean could help himself, his breath was hitching in his throat. ‘The last person who looked at me like this got laid, Cas.’ He had said to his friend once and evoked a smirk on these gorgeous features. He didn’t dare to say it now and even thinking about it, made Dean’s brain ride on a rollercoaster.

 

In those long nights in the bunker and in motel rooms Dean had often imagined what it would be like to have Cas. What his tan skin would feel like under his fingertips, what noises he would make when Dean touched him and how his full pink lips would taste when Dean would kiss him. These thoughts didn’t really help him right now and he tried to think about their hunts and about pie but his brain always made a u-turn, imagining what would happen if he gave in, now. Dean’s breathing increased and he hoped that he wouldn’t panic within the next few seconds because he could feel his jeans grow tighter and he knew that Cas would be able to feel it as well sooner or later. Damn him and his stupid feelings, damn this beautiful angel and his wonderful blue eyes that were currently turned towards him with a very concerned expression. Damn his body for betraying him like that!

 

“You need to relax, Dean.” Cas’ rough voice said and the way Dean’s name tumbled from his lips made the hunter nearly jump out of his skin. “Here’s not enough room for a panic attack, okay?” This half hearted attempt of a joke made Dean look up into Castiel’s deep ocean blue eyes and when he saw the hand that now reached out to grab his chin, he lost it. Before Cas’ fingers could touch his face, Dean reached out with his own and grabbed the sides of Cas’ face, feeling the stubble under his fingers. The feeling alone sent tingles through his body and when his lips crashed down on his angel’s mouth, his brain short circuited completely. Cas’ lips were so very soft and sweet, he moved his own against them, enjoying the feeling of warmth and velvet under his own, each and every sensation wandering straight to his groin, making him see stars behind his closed eyelids. That was everything he ever wanted, _needed_! Cas felt great against him but something was still utterly wrong and when he realized that Cas wasn’t kissing him back, he broke the kiss and openly stared at the other man, afraid that he had destroyed their whole friendship with this kiss. He was so damn stupid, so useless, so fuckin’ retarded!

 

With a sigh he buried his face in his hands, trying to hide from Cas when it was nearly impossible. Now, he wanted to be alone and hide in his room for the rest of his life and longer, he wasn’t even sure if he could ever look into Cas’ eyes ever again. Of course he had screwed up, he should have known and he should have stopped himself before it was too late. Which it obviously was…

 

“I’m so sorry, Cas….” He mumbled under his breath, not really knowing why he was saying something at all, he could only make it worse. How could he have thought that a celestial being would reciprocate his feelings and needs. Fuck, he was so utterly stupid and currently felt the urge to just die from humiliation.  He jumped when he felt Cas’ warm hands on his wrists. The man used gentle force to pull Dean’s hand down, away from his face to look into his eyes again but the hunter held them shut closely, hoping that Cas would have mercy on him. Being trapped in this room would really be hell from now on.

 

“Look at me, Dean.” His angel’s voice was soft and compassionate, it made Dean’s heart swell and sink at the same time. It swell because Cas still seemed to care and it sank because he had screwed up so royally, making things awkward between them. “Dean, please.” Hesitating Dean opened his eyes and met Cas’ gentle gaze that searched his green eyes and then fell down to the hunter’s own lips. “Kiss me again!” He said firmly and smiled when he saw the puzzled look on the taller man’s face. Of course Dean wanted to obey but he wasn’t sure if this was okay because Cas hadn’t responded that first time and he didn’t want to force himself at his angel, he didn’t want Cas to take pity on him. He wanted Cas to want him, too. So he shook his head, his lips still slightly parted as he stared and this time it was Cas who closed what little distance was between them, using the opportunity to instantly slip his lips in between Dean’s lips, earning a gasp from the man in front of him. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed again and his arms came up to pull Cas as close to him as possible just like Cas’. He grabbed Dean’s neck and lower back, holding him firmly in place while his tongue did the most wicked things to Dean, leaving no doubt that he enjoyed this. Shit, where had his angel learned to kiss like there was no tomorrow?

 

The kiss went even deeper when Cas stepped a little closer to Dean, holding him firmly in place between his body and the steel door behind his hunter, his thigh coming up to push between his legs. Dean loved it that Cas kissed with his whole body, he was sure that he would never kiss anybody else, he was spoiled for the rest of his life. After what seemed like an eternity Cas pulled back a little only to dive back down, not getting enough of his hunter. Dean was shivering in his arms, he was completely lost and so damn happy like never before. When Cas came up a second time he could muster the strength to look into Dean’s wide green eyes, his hand caressing the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“You caught me off guard. I thought this would never happen.” One of those rare and precious smile graced his lips and Dean found his heart racing in his chest. Were those butterflies in his stomach? Fuckin’ butterflies. Like a girl. To hell with it, he was happy and for once he accepted that he got what he always wanted, he let go and for once he felt good, he even forgot where they were and just saw Cas who still smiled at him.

 

“You want this?” Dean breathed out, feeling like a dork because he was so out of breath from just one kiss – a mindblowing one!

 

“ I fell for you, Dean, I gave up everything that I had to be with you.” A little laugh escaped his mouth and the hunter was sure that he had never heard a sound as angelic as this.  An angel who fell for him was more than he could ever have wished for.  “Yes. Yes, I want this. I want you.” Cas went on and sealed Dean’s lips again with his. This time the kiss was gentle and sweet, they moved together in unison and this time Dean dared to deepen the kiss first, licking his way into Cas’ mouth to just  _ taste _ . Honey. Mint. Chocolate. And so much Cast hat it blew his mind. The hunter devoured the raven haired man thoroughly, his hands never stopping to run over Cas’ back and sides, his fingers searching for ways under the man’s clothes and soon one hand was resting under the waistband of his jeans and the other on the warm skin between his shoulder blades. Those simple touches made Cas melt into his arms and his own hands found their way to Dean’s hips, pulling up his shirt to let them rest there, pulling the man even closer to his body. Soon the hands were roaming again, searching for more unexplored flesh,  eager to touch the hot, silken skin they found.

 

“You could find some better person for you, Cas.” Dean whispered, when they pressed their foreheads together again, breathing in each other's breath, their hands still caressing and touching. Cas looked up, his fingers coming up to grab Dean's face in his hands, holding him gently so that he would look into his eyes.

 

“Don't talk about yourself like that.” Cas said and went back to kissing the hunter in his arms again and again, making Dean whimper into his open lips when Cas bit his plump bottom lip. “There's no better mate for me.” His angel went on and Dean slowly fell apart, realizing that Castiel really meant it, that he truly cared and really wanted him. It was beyond his understanding but damn if it didn't make hi happy. He had experienced so much rejection and loneliness in his life that he hadn't thought that he would ever feel that content. With a shuddering breath his argument died on his lips and he gave himself over to his angel whose hands now grabbed his hips firmly while rubbing his knee against Dean's hard erection.

 

“Cas...” Dean moaned the other man's name, knowing that he was surrendering in this one word, giving up fighting his feelings since it was already too late. His hips moved on their own accord, rubbing against Cas' leg, seeking friction. Dean needed more, he needed everything, he wanted his angel to claim him, to make him his own, to mark him as his possession and he didn't care where they were. Maybe this would be their first and last time together. All his senses worked on overload as Cas deepened their kiss again,  _ devouring _ Dean thoroughly until he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes from pure bliss and happiness. One or two must have slipped from behind closed eyelids because Cas' mouth left his own and he licked the salty liquid off Dean's face. Sweet and gentle swiped of his tongue and the drag of chapped lips against his stubble made the hunter mewl in pleasure.

 

“Shhh... I got you, Dean.” Cas reassured him. They pressed their groins together, rubbing against each other through their jeans, both fully hard and panting heavily within seconds. Cas' hands in his jeans squeezed Dean's round ass, his fingers tickling and brushing the sensitive skin, pressing Dean even closer. The hunter was nothing but a begging mess in his arms, mumbling incoherent words into Cas' ear and his angel's lips found Dean's to whisper soothing words into his own. “I won't let you go ever again, Dean.” Cas promised, underlining his words by digging his fingernails into the soft flesh of Dean's rear, holding him closer as if he wanted to glue them together.

 

Dean's mind was already gone, he was all instincts and helplessly clung to Cas, letting him set the pace of this because he couldn't find the strength to do anything but moan and pant in his angel's arms. He was done and when Cas slowly sucked his earlobe into his mouth, he shuddered with another wave of heat and pleasure.

 

“Cas, please...” He mumbled, not knowing what he was begging for. “Need you, angel, please.”

 

“I'm here for you, Dean.” His hot breath ghosted over the hunter's ear, making him shiver and buck his hips against Cas' again. “I love you.”

 

Dean's green eyes flew open when he heard these words and his body squirmed against Castiel's, seeking friction and he knew that these words were too much for him to handle right now. The hunter gave a little scream that carried Cas' name and then he couldn't help himself and just came into his pants like a goddamn teenager, shivering and shaking in Cas' arms as he pressed against his angel while he rode wave after wave of his orgasm.  He had never have dared to hope that he would hear these words, that he was worth of being loved but obviously Cas did and wasn't afraid to tell him and let him feel it. The raven haired moved against Dean as well, smiling against his neck and kissing him there lazily.

 

For a second Dean thought that he might lose consciousness, the confession from Cas' lips and his climax too much for him, but he came back down, panting as if he had run a hundred miles, enjoying Cas' hands all over his body.

 

“Cas.” He said, his voice breaking a little and he took a deep breath before he spoke again. “Cas, I...”

 

That was the moment the door gave in behind him and as his angel pressed him firmly against it, they fell onto the floor in a tangled mess of legs and arms, trying to get their hands out of the other's clothes to fight whatever threat awaited them. Hell, Dean would kill the devil himself with his bare hands, if necessary, no one would take this happiness – Cas – away from him again.

 

But it was only his brother's face he found above him, Sam had obviously found them and his puzzled expression slowly turned into a smug grin as he placed his hands on his hips.

 

“Those witches were about to kill you two for their ritual and all you can think about doing in there is making out?” He giggled a little, not looking away, not letting those two get away.

 

“Have you killed them?” Dean asked, still holding Cas, wh was lying above him, firmly against his body. Sam nodded and the older brother gave a sigh of relief. His eyes went back to Cas, he had something important to say and he had to get it out before his courage left him. Cas needed to hear it, the angel needed to know because they never knew what danger might come next. Carefully he brushed a hand through Cas' black, messy hair and made sure that their eyes were locked.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy :*


End file.
